Mizugi Kaihatsu
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |previous = Toaru Hichijō no Ichi Koma とある日常の一コマ |next = Moshi Kareshi ni Surunara？ ～Iwatobi-hen～ もし彼氏にするなら？ ～岩鳶編～ |current track = Mizugi Kaihatsu 水着開発 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 21, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 4:49 |episodes = }} Mizugi Kaihatsu (水着開発 Swimsuit Invention) is the second track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1. It was released on August 21, 2013. Translation Nagisa：“Swimsuit Invention.” Rei：[depressed] Why won’t my time go down… Makoto：[walks up] Rei! What’s wrong? Rei：Makoto-senpai. I was wondering what to do about shortening my time… Makoto：Oh. Like I tried to say before, while you’re improving your form, your time is– Nagisa：I know! It’s your swimsuit! Rei：…Where did you come from, Nagisa-kun… Nagisa：Don’t look at me as if I’m a maggot, that’s so rude. The cause of all your problems has to be because of your swimsuit! Rei：Swimsuit? Nagisa：Yeah. I saw on TV the other day that they invented a swimsuit with fish slime on its surface. Rei：…Already, I’m getting a bad feeling about this… Nagisa：That’s the sort of swimsuit you need, Rei-chan! Rei：So, wait, let me recap. You’re saying it’s a swimsuit with gel on it that replicates the outer mucus layer of a fish, right? That’s not the kind of swimsuit a high school student is able to afford. Don’t be foolish. Nagisa：The surface just has to be slimy, right? So… here. [takes out a bottle and squeezes onto his palm] Slime! Rei：N-Nagisa-kun… where did you take that out from? Nagisa：Never mind the minor details! Rei：It isn’t a “minor” detail! What do you intend to do with that hand? Nagisa：[grins] Come here, Rei-chan! I’ll make you slimy! Rei：[runs away] No! Get away from me! Nagisa：[chases] Rei-chan, wait! I swear this will help you reach your best time! Rei：Why is it that everything you come up with is insane?! Nagisa：I bet it was thanks to crazy ideas like this that Edison and Watson got their inventions! Rei：Watson is a molecular biologist! He’s not an inventor! Makoto：H-Hey! Nagisa and Rei, stop it, the both of you! Rei：You have to stop Nagisa-kun, Makoto-senpai! Makoto：Nagisa, stop it! Nagisa：Then I’ll make you slimy, Mako-chan. Makoto：Huh?! [backs away] Eh– wa– Nagisa– Wait!! Nagisa：[pours slime] Slimy slimy! [Makoto screams] Rei：[claps his hands together in prayer] Makoto-senpai… I will never forget you! Makoto：I’m not dead! [Nagisa claps a hand on Rei's shoulder] Rei：! Nagisa：Heh heh heh. Rei-chan. I’ve caught you. ♥ Rei：N-Nagisa-kun… Nagisa：Here you go! Slimy slimy! [Rei screams] Nagisa：All done! Now you’re definitely going to reach your shortest time yet, you two! Makoto：[slipping] I-It’s slippery…! Rei：Look ou– This is pretty dangerous– [Makoto and Rei struggle to keep standing] Nagisa：[giggles] You two look like baby fawns who are learning to walk for the first time. Makoto/Rei：And whose fault is that?! Nagisa：Calm down. Rei：Nagisa-kun…! This really will… help to shorten my time… right?! Nagisa：You won’t know until you try! Try swimming, Rei-chan! Rei：But… this is… too slippery… I can’t… reach the diving board…! Haruka：[walks up] Hey, you guys. Makoto：[wails] Haru! Nagisa：Haru-chan! I invented a new swimsuit! Haruka：A new swimsuit? [pause] Rei… do you intend to go into the pool like that? Rei：Eh? U-Um… yes… Nagisa-kun said that with this swimsuit, I’ll reach my best time… So I’m about to give it a try… Haruka：Don’t. You’ll ruin the pool. Makoto：[whispers] Haruka is really angry! What are you going to do about this, Nagisa?! Rei：[whispers] It’s your fault he’s mad at me, Nagisa-kun! Nagisa：Eh?! You’re mean, you two! It’s not all my fault! Rei：It’s UNMISTAKABLY all your fault! I told you I didn’t want to– [slips] I’m falling! [Rei grabs onto Nagisa] Nagisa：Wai– Rei-chan! Don’t grab onto me when you’re all slimy like that! Makoto：[yells] Nagisa! Don’t push me! I-I’m slipping…! Nagisa：B-But Rei-chan grabbed me…! [slips] Rei：It’s not like I can help it…! Nagisa：Rei-chan…! Let go…! Of me…! Makoto：I said, don’t push me Nagisa! Nagisa：But Rei-chan won’t let go of me! Rei：I’m trying my best here too, you know…! …Wai– Nagisa-kun! Don’t move! Look out! [All three go sliding into the pool] Haruka：[sighs] They’re all idiots.Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 1